It's Always Been You
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Jane gets hurt and Maura finds out, what will happen?


**Jane's Pov**

I drop onto my bed from exhaustion.

_"Ugh taking down that murder was harder than usual. No thanks to the god damn idiot pushing me into a fucking lake."_ I think, remembering was happen about an hour earlier.

I feel Jo Friday hop onto the bed and plot her self down next to me in greeting.

"Ugh, my back is hurting like a bitch Jo." I whine.

She looks up at me and licks my cheek and then barks at me in reply.

"Yeah Jo, I know. Maura's gonna kill me when she finds out about tonight."

Maura and I have been in a relationship for about a month now, and I couldn't be any happier than I was now with her in my life.

Ever since the situation with Hoyt. We finally decided that life was too short hesitate and not take risks in our lives.

I remember the day that I finally grew some balls and told Maura about my feelings for her and that I was in love with her.

**_~~Flashback~~_**  
><em>I press the button in the elevator to go down to the morgue.<em>

_The doors open and I step out heading to the opens doors of the morgue._

_As I walk in I see Maura over our victims body stitching up the y-incision._

_She looks up and smiles at me. "Hello Jane, if your here for the report on Mr. Holland then give me a second and I'll had them to you."_

_She finishes up the stitching and walks towards the boi-trash and throws away her gloves before walking towards her deck and picking up the folder._

_"Here you are Jane. The COD was the gunshot to the chest which caused him to bleed out within minutes." She informs me as she hands me the folder._

_I smile as I take the folder and place it on the empty autopsy table. She looks confuse as I do, but all I could think about was how beautiful and sexy she looked._

_I look down from her mesmerising hazel eyes down to her soft pink plump lips._

_"I wonder how they would feel on mine." I think, whilst licking my lips at the thought. But she caught the movement._

_"Jane?" She asks with a confused look on her face. But I could see a glimmer of hope and lust flash in her eyes._

_"Maura..." I whisper as I cup her cheek with my left hand. She locks eyes with me and turns her head and places a soft kiss on the scar._

_Usually I rip my hands away from anyone who touched my hands in anyway, except Maura. I never understood why until I finally figured out my feelings for her._

_She turns her head and leans her face into my hands and sighs in content. I look into her eyes and I see the green in then shine with happiness and love._

_I lean in until we're breath apart. I give her time to pull back, but when she doesn't I close the rest of the place._

_Her lips were so soft just like I thought they'd be. I hear her moan as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me even more towards her._

_I wrap my arm around her waist and trail my hand to the back of her head and wrap my fingers into her pulling her closer to me as well._

_Finally the lack of oxygen forces us to break apart, gasping for air._

_I put my head on her and still have my eyes closed. "I love you Maura." I whisper kissing her softly._

_I feel her arms tighten around my neck, "I love you too Jane. So much."_

_I pull her lips back to mine in a hungry kiss. I lick her bottom lip asking for entry, which she grants immediately._

_I pull back and look into her now dark forest green eyes. "Maura I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I ask shyly._

_She smile so big I was afraid her face might split. She then jumps on me and crushed her lips whispering "yes, yes, yes", between every kiss._  
><strong><em>~~End of Flashback~~<em>**

I groan as I hear someone knocking at my door. "Now who in the hell would that be? I mean for gods sake it's midnight."

I wince I pain as I get up from my stop on the bed and make my way to the front door.  
>As I look out the peep-hole I see Maura on the other side.<p>

"Ahh shit. Time to get my ass chewed." I grumble as I open the door.

"Hey baby." I greet as she walks in. She looks up at me.

"Don't hey baby me Jane Rizzoli."

I wince as she says my full name._ "Oh yeah, I'm in for it now."_

"Would you like to explain to me what happen tonight?" She ask with her hand at her sides and eyebrow up.

I sigh and close the door. "Nothing babe, look I was just chasing our perp and he turned around out of no were and pushed to the side into the water."

"Then what happen Jane?"

"Then I was pissed as fuck! I jumped back out of the water and tackled his ass like a line backer. And then I might have punched him once or twice." I mumble at the end of my outburst.

"Language Jane, and can't you be a little more careful? I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." She says as she walks to me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"I know baby, I know trust me. I just wanted to get this guy, put him behind bars, and jut close the case so I could go home to my beautiful girlfriend." I say placing a kiss on her hair.

"I know Jane, I'm sorry I just worry about you. You know that. But know let's just go relax, I'll give you a back message, I saw and felt you wince when I touched your back."

I smile and let her take my hand and lead me to my room. "Oh don't worry doc I won't argue with that." I say in a husk.

I see Maura's eyes turn dark from lust. "Take off your clothes detective. I need to examine you more closely with out these clothes in my way." She says in a seductive tone which make me wet and weak to the knees.

I basically rip my clothes off as fast as I can without hurting my back. I jump and lay on my stomach, naked on my bed.

I hear Maura chuckle from behind me at my eagerness. I turn and smile at her.

She shakes her head as she walks to the night stand next to the bed and opens it up getting the messaging oil.

"Oh babe can you use the vanilla one? I know how much you like that one."

"Yes Jane, now turn back around." She orders.

I turns back and cross my arms before laying my chin on them in front of me.

I felt her climb on the bed after a few minutes, but as she sat on my ass I felt that she had no clothes on either.

I moaned as she rubs her self on me trying to get comfortable before pouring some of the oil onto my back. She started rubbing the oil all over my back and then finally messaging the aches out of the low part of my back.

I moan as her hands trail between my shoulder blades and tickling the hair on the back of my neck.

"Mmm, god Maura you have no idea what your doing to me." I groan as her hands trail top touching to top of my ass.

"Oh I think I have an idea detective." She whispers seductively into my ear.

I moan and turn my head trying to caught her lips, but she moves away before I can.

"Nu hu Jane, I still have to finish your message. I wouldn't want you still hurting now would I?" She teases.

"Damn it Maura." I growl.

"Language Jane."

I was about to reply but was cut off with a moan as Maura moved her hand to my side and rubbing my breast tugging on my hard nipples.

"Do you like that Jane?" She asks in a small growl.

I whimper and she does it again. I couldn't take it any more I turned around which made Maura fall off me to the side but before she could comprehend what was going on I was on top of her crushing my lips to her along with our bodies.

She moans as I thrust my hips into hers.

"God Jane." She gasp out as I move my lips nipping and sucking down her neck and thrusting my hips into hers again.

I ran my hand along Maura's thigh as I sought out her lips again. As our lips crashed together, my fingers tiptoed across Maura's thigh to her core, sliding through her heat and testing her. Maura was more than ready, I could tell from the arching up towards me seeking more contact and the soft moan Maura made from deep within her throat. I pulled back from the kiss as I rubbed over Maura, allowing my fingers to explore as we continued to kiss. I let my fingers encircle Maura a few more times before I allowed them to delve inside her.

Maura gave a throaty moan, "Jane. Please."

Hearing the urgency in Maura's plea my lips begin to travel down Maura's body, starting just under her breasts, at her ribcage. Trailing kisses along her body, going down. _"Mmm, god I've missed this." _I think as I get closer to my desired destination. By now, Maura was writhing underneath my touches.

I gently parted her with two fingers to get a closer look at her inner lips that were already glistening with moisture.

I grabbed her ass with my free hand and pulled her closer to me until I could almost feel her overheated flesh against my mouth. She smelled divine and automatically the tip of my tongue darted out to swirl up and down her slick folds for a few moments before I started circling the sensitive nub above her entrance with my tongue, closing my lips gently around it while I shoved two fingers inside her and curled them upwards. After a few minutes I felt her walls beginning to tighten a bit and replaced my fingers with my tongue, desperate to lick up every tiny drop of the sweet essence that kept pouring out of her.

My thumb caressed the pearl of her clit very gently and a heartbeat later a gush of fresh wetness poured down my throat.

She moaned my name while she reached the peak of her lust before she collapsed on my lap.

"God, that was incredible Jane." She whimpered as she finally calms down form her high.

I let out a deep husky chuckle. "I'm glad you think so baby. Trust me when I say it was my pleasure." I purr into her ear.

She looks up at me. "Mmm well it's my turn." And with that she flips us over and begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ok so this is my first time writing for Rizzoli and Isles, I hope it was good.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
